The overall goal of this specimen procurement core is the collection, maintenance, and distribution of high quality biologic samples from a spectrum of prostate cancer and control patients, along with collection of accurate linked clinical and pathologic data on these samples. The Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center's Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) in prostate cancer consists of three prostate cancer treatment centers; Northwestern Memorial Hospital (NMH), Evanston Northwestern Healthcare (ENH; principally Evanston Hospital), and the Jesse Brown Veterans Administration Medical Center (VA). The University of Chicago is now integrated into our SPORE, and in the future will contribute biologic samples as well. Because these institutions see large numbers of new prostate cancer patients from a spectrum of socioeconomic and ethnic groups, with over 500 annual radical prostate ctomies performed, our access to patient derived tissues for research is high and diverse. NMH, the VA, and ENH have successfully implemented sample procurement to support the prostate SPORE efforts and collectively, these facilities have procured samples on approximately 1900 patients since 2001. Samples (tissue, serum, DNA, RNA, and TMAs) and data have been provided for 48 studies to date. The Robert H. Lurie C omprehensive Cancer Center Pathology Core Facility (RHLCCC-PCF), a shared resource of the RHLCCC, is independent of but complements the tissue procurement by providing research histology expertise. This core will continue the collection of fixed embedded and fresh frozen tissues, urine, blood and blood components, as well as the acquisition and database storage of essential pathologic and clinical information needed for conducting translational research. Additionally, the facility has constructed numerous tissue microarrays to suit the needs of SPORE investigators. This resource will benefit not only our SPORE investigators, but will facilitate research activities of scientists within and outside the parent institution. T his process is supervised by a Sample Review and Disbursement Committee, (including physicians, pathologists and a patient advocate), the SPORE Executive Committee, and reviewed by the individual Institutional Review Boards (IRBs) on an annual basis.